The present disclosure relates to a hinge mechanism and an image forming apparatus.
A known image forming apparatus forms images on sheets. The image forming apparatus includes a document presser, a lock member, a hook member, a spring member, and a linkage member.
The lock member is inserted in an opening when the document presser is closed relative to a scanner section. The hook member comes in an engagement position as a result of the lock member being inserted in the opening. The hook member engages with the lock member as a result of coming in the engagement position. The document presser is locked to be prevented from being opened and closed relative to the scanner section as a result of the hook member engaging with the lock member. That is, the document presser is restricted from pivoting relative to the scanner section. Thus, the document presser can be prevented from becoming open wide by turning toward the back of an apparatus main body when a user opens a document reader. The image forming apparatus can therefore be prevented from being in an unstable state.
The spring member urges the hook member in a direction from a disengagement position toward the engagement position. The linkage member comes in contact with a protrusion when the scanner section is closed relative to the apparatus main body. As a result of the linkage member coming in contact with the protrusion, the hook member moves from the engagement position to the disengagement position against urging force of the spring member. The document presser can be opened or closed relative to the scanner section with the hook member in the disengagement position. That is, the document presser is enabled to pivot relative to the scanner section.